Shadow mastiff
| size4e = | origin4e = | type4e = | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = Medium | type3e = Outsider | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Always neutral evil | challenge3e = 5 | refs3e = | size2e = | alignment2e = Neutral evil | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = | diet = Carnivorous | lifespan = | location = Plane of Shadow | language = Common (understood, cannot speak) | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = 2 ft. (0.6 m) | length = | wingspan = | weight = 200 lbs. (90 kg) | skincolor = | haircolor = Black | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} Shadow mastiffs were massive dogs of darkness and doom that stalked through the Plane of Shadow.. The sound of a pack of shadow mastiffs baying caused all but the bravest individuals to tremble. Description A shadow mastiff had the body of a large dog, standing a bit over 2 feet (0.6 meters) at the shoulder, but their heads were more humanoid in shape but monstrous, with mouths full of vicious teeth. They were around 200 pounds (90 kilograms) in weight. A shadow mastiff's coat was smooth and all black, making them very hard to see in darkness. Abilities In anything less than full daylight, a shadow mastiff could blend in with shadows, making it very hard to see, even practically invisible. Artificial illumination and spells such as light or continual flame were insufficient; only a daylight could reveal the shadow mastiff. A shadow mastiff's bark was as bad as its bite. When it barked, bayed, or howled, all beings in 300 feet (91 meters) in a direct line had to hold firm or be panicked for a time. Only evil outsiders and those who'd already heard it in the last day were immune. With its natural scenting ability, it was a skilled tracker. Combat Owing to their innate advantages, shadow mastiffs preferred to attack from places of darkness. If a magical source of light was able to dispel the gloom, the cunning beasts would move out of the light or step back and using their terrifying baying to scatter their foes. They would even snatch and carry away items that emanated daylight spells. A shadow mastiff attacked only with its bite, but was able to wrench and trip a victim to leave it vulnerable. Personality Shadow mastiffs prowled in the darkness and hunted in the night, hunting down any prey available. They hated light; if bright light was shone upon them, they howled in fury. Lands They hailed from the Plane of Shadow, where they enjoyed eternal darkness. For example, they might be found in the Shadow Swamp. Society Shadow mastiffs lived in packs of five to twelve specimens, but were as often found hunting alone or in pairs. Shadow mastiff whelps had to be kept in constant darkness, as bright light could kill them. Although a shadow mastiff was unable to speak, it could understand a language such as Common. Uses Shadow mastiff whelps could be sold for 200–500 gp. History It was believed that shadow mastiffs resulted from dogs that were killed by undead shadows and then transported to the Demiplane of Shadow to be with others of their kind. Notable Shadow Mastiffs In early Eleint of the Year of Lightning Storms, 1374 DR, a shadow mastiff was kept on guard by Sharran cultists at the Lost Refuge in the Vast Swamp. Its bay quickly alerted the entire base to intruders. They also kept one as a guardian in the Black Rift in the Shadow Swamp in the Plane of Shadow. Appendix Appearances ;Novels: * Bloodwalk * Unbroken Chain * Mistress of the Night ;Adventures * Cormyr: The Tearing of the Weave References Category:Dogs Category:Shadow creatures Category:Creatures found in the Shadowfell Category:200-299 gold pieces Category:300-399 gold pieces Category:400-499 gold pieces